Blast from the past
by cucumber-san
Summary: Noodle is left alone in Kong, but while wandering around she stumbles into the past to meet a very familiar blue-haired boy. Lots of smut. Basically just PWP, well, there's a little plot. You just have to squint to see it...
1. A Journey Through Time

Salutations!

Welcome to my first M rated story. It's short sweet and to the point…also, the plot is a little ridiculous, yeah, but it's mine to do whatever I please with :DD

It was a hot, muggy day when we find our favorite Japanese guitarist wandering the empty halls of Kong. Clad only in her shortest shorts and her thinnest camisole, she trudged miserably along, panting in the overwhelming heat.

"S'got ta be the hottest damn day I've eva lived frough," Murdoc had remarked at breakfast that morning. It was only noon, but the rusted thermometer in the lobby read 94 degrees Fahrenheit. Not only was it hot, but Noodle was all by herself. Murdoc had taken to Geep out to the lake, ignoring Noodle and her pleas to come along.

She'd only wanted to swim, but, as Murdoc put it, he was going to a 'grown up party'.

She would've been downstairs, but 2D was asleep. And Russel had gone food shopping, a real treat for the residents of Kong as it was rarely done. He'd promised to pick up lots of ice and popsicles, but the tiny car Russel had taken would not fit Noodle and an entire months worth of groceries.

So, she was doomed to roam the empty corridors.

Deciding on a change of scenery, she headed down to the carpark. Spotting the gaping hole in the wall that led down to the bowels of Kong, she grew curious. Noodle hadn't done much exploring down there before, Russel wouldn't let her.

Grinning an evil grin, as Russel wasn't here, Noodle clambered through the hole and rode the platform down. The air grew cooler the deeper down she got. This confused her, as the Hell hole was down here. Shouldn't it be hot?

The platform reached its' destination with a dull thud and she jumped down, the slap of her sneakers on the concrete floor echoing down the damp, grubby hallway. Noodle looked around, there were a few rooms, but they were all locked, except for the one around the corner at the end of the hall. It led into the biggest room Noodle had ever seen. And it was packed, from floor to ceiling with junk. Old refrigerators, electronics, furniture, clothing...

Noodle smiled and started to climb the massive pile, her newfound kingdom. After a few minutes of rummaging she had found and placed an old plastic crown on her head and draped a pink feather boa around her shoulders. Now she was truly the queen of the junk.

She ruled over her subjects dutifully for over an hour, plundering and scouring for useful things. Finally, Noodle collapsed onto an old sofa serving as her throne. Being queen sure was hard work. Perhaps she would go get 2D and show him her amazing discovery. He was her best friend after all.

Noodle stood and tried to climb back down, but tripped and she flew head over heels down the pile. She rolled and rolled and finally landed hard in an old armoire on its back. The swinging doors slammed shut in her face and she sat moaning in pain. Light poured in from the crack in the doors. Everything went fuzzy for a moment and Noodle could've sworn she blacked out…

She was sitting upright now, and there was no light streaming in. Noodle kicked the doors open and uttered a gasp of surprise.

A window faced her from across a small bedroom, a boy was sitting on the windowsill, but he'd jumped up in surprise. He'd been smoking a cigarette, but it dropped to the floor, the cherry still burning bright.

" 'Oly shit! 'Oo the fuck're you?"

He had a high pitched voice, crackly with the joys of puberty.

Noodle climbed from the armoire into the dark room and stepped forward.

"Oh wow. Where am I?" She asked

"What the FUCK? Whaddaya mean 'where are yew'? 'Ow long 'ave yew been in mah wardrobe?" He bent over, picking up the cigarette he'd dropped.

"I honestly have NO idea how I got there. I swear, I'm just as confused as you are," Noodle shook her head, hoping she'd wake up.

Yeah, that was it. She'd bumped her head. This was all a dream.

"Who are you, by the way?" She asked.

"I asked yew first!"

"I'm Noodle,"

"I'm Stu,"

Noodle moved into the thin patch of light that the street light outside was casting into the room. She got a glimpse at his face, and almost fell backwards in shock.

He taller than her by a good foot, with deep brown eyes and azure hair.

"Oh shit! 2D?"

" 'Oo?" He gave her a confused look.

"You're Stuart Pot?" Noodle was in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, 'ow'd yew know?"

This time, Noodle did fall down, hitting her head on the edge of his bed. This boy, Stuart, couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen.

"Oh, geez! Yew awright?"

He helped Noodle up and they both sat on the windowsill as Stu puffed on his cigarette. Could this be the same Stuart she knew? Could this be 2D?

"Hey Stu, what year is it?"

"Yew crazy or summink?"

"No, it's just, I-I think I know you in the future…"

"Yew are crazy. Off yer rocker." He laughed.

"No, I swear! I know you in the future. I was in the junk room and I fell down, and here I am!" Noodle threw her arms up in the air for added emphasis.

Stuart only snorted and handed her the cigarette, "Want some?"

She took it, and puffed feebly at it. Noodle had never tried a cigarette, Russel would kill her if she did. But this didn't seem to be a cigarette. It smelled kind of…musky.

She coughed and spluttered, handing it back.

Stuart gladly accepted it and took a long drag off of it before blowing the smoke in Noodle's face.

"Y'still neva esplained to me 'ow you got in here…"

"I would love to give you an explanation, but I have no idea," He handed her the cigarette, and again, she inhaled the sweet, musky smoke before coughing it out at Stu.

Suddenly, she felt…odd.

Her head was tingly and she felt if she sat still long enough, she'd float away.

"Stu?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we smoking?" It had gone back and forth between them now quite a few times now.

"Spliff. Haven't you eva had it before?"

"No. I feel funny," She giggled a little.

"It's tabacco and pot mixed togetha. D'ya like it?"

Noodle had to admit, she felt pretty nice, "Yeah, but can you turn on a light?"

She heard him moving around, and with a click, a small desk lamp lit up, bathing the room in a pale orange. Noodle gasped as she got her first good look at him.

He was almost exactly like the 2D she knew and loved. All except for his beautiful brown eyes.

"I never knew your eyes used to be brown," She smiled, mesmerized.

"Whaddaya mean, used ta be? They're brown righ' now"

"I mean in the future, you're eyes…They're black. I never knew you were this…cute," Noodle felt herself blush.

"M'cute, am I?" he gave her a sly smile.

"Yeah. I mean, you're still cute in the future, but I guess I never really thought about you like that…" She felt her head swim, it was hard to think. She was so fuzzy and warm feeling…

"Sing for me, Stu," She just _had_ to know if this was _her _Stuart.

"I-I dunno what to sing,"

"Sing me something you wrote. I know you write songs…"

" 'Ow'd you know?" He arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Just sing…"

"Awright…

_Well, I'm building a highway back,_

_Back to the heart of things,_

_No love left to walk back,_

_Back to the heart of things,"_

Noodle smiled, it was 2D. How could she have not noticed how beautiful he was before? She'd always thought of him as a little dimwitted, but seeing him now, he seemed wiser beyond both of their years. He stepped forward towards where she was sitting on the windowsill.

"Was tha' okay?" He asked sheepishly.

"I love your voice. It's so amazing…" She murmured as he came closer.

Noodle could practically smell him, musky like the spliff they had smoked, but also in his own way. Stuart leaned his forehead against hers, and she snaked her hand up into his hair. It was unbelievably soft, it felt like silk running through her fingers.

"Y'know," He said in a husky voice, "I's not everyday a cute girl falls outta me wardrobe,"

"Mmmm…" It was all she could manage.

Noodle couldn't focus on anything, only the urge to wrap her arms around him and never let go. She wanted him, she needed him.

Stuart tilted his head and kissed down her jaw line, then ever so gently swiped his lips across hers. Noodle let out a moan as a wonderful sensation swept through her loins. A hot, tingly hunger.

"Stu?"

"Noodle?"

"I need you…" She was breathing heavily, staring at him through heavy lidded eyes.

Stuart's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. Some snogging, yeah, but he was only seventeen. He'd never been with a girl before…

"I dunno if I can,"

Noodle pulled him closer, "Why not?"

"I've neva done tha' sorta fing before"

"Me neither,"

Stuart tried to step back, "Wewl, maybe…maybe we shouldn'"

"Don't you want to?" Noodle was hurt at his last comment.

"Yew kidding? Course I do. I jus' don' wanna mess up or look stewpid,"

"You won't," She pulled him close, kissing him.

Stuart felt himself grow hard through his pants, moaning into Noodle's mouth. He broke their kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. Noodle's hands went to his chest. It was smooth and untouched by the blue and purple scars and bruises that usually adorned it. Stu relished the feel of her soft hands caressing him. He grabbed her behind and picked her up, carrying her to his bed and plopping her down.

Noodle removed her shirt, revealing her delicate pink bra that encased her breasts. Stuart reached behind her to unhook her bra, eager to see his first pair of breasts that weren't in a magazine. Noodle laughed when he couldn't unhook it and reached back to do it herself. He smiled as he saw her bra slacken across her chest and slid it down her arms before tossing it to the floor.

"Oh, man,"

Her breasts were perfectly round with cute olive colored nipples, already hardened. Stuart found his mouth watering as he pushed her backwards onto the bed and captured a cute nipple in mouth, causing her to gasp and arch her back into him.

Stuart was in awe, he never dreamed that something like this would ever happen, that he could ever make a girl feel this good.

He flicked his tongue around for a few moments before releasing her. Standing up, Stuart removed his jeans, leaving him in his navy boxers. His erection was quite obvious and Noodle smiled when she caught sight of it, making him blush.

Climbing back onto her, he took the opportunity to grab a handful of breast while kissing her, sliding his tongue in her mouth for the first time.

Noodle couldn't believe any of this was happening, it was too good to be true.

"Love?" Stuart sat up.

"Yeah?" Noodle asked, dazed.

"Can…Can I see yew? Y'know…naked and all?"

She giggled and slid from under him. Stu unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, pulling them down slowly, loving the sight of her exposed flesh. The shorts joined their other forgotten garments on the floor.

Stuart grinned at her panda bear panties, and hooked his fingers in the waistband, sliding them down her long legs. He gasped at the sight of her. She was so…perfect. Only the tiniest amount of hair was to be found covering her nether regions, leaving the rest of her bare and pinkish.

"Yew…Yew're so beautiful,"

"Now you!" She grinned at him.

Stuart nervously let his boxers fall to the floor, leaving his member to swing forward and stand proudly for her. Noodle looked shyly away, she'd never seen a penis before.

"C'mere" She motioned him towards her.

He leaned in and kissed her again, climbing back on top her. Noodle loved the feeling of him pressing into her thigh. It only made her want him all the more.

"Stu, I need you," She repeated.

"Don' worry, love, yew'll get me," Stuart felt around on his nightstand and wrapped his hand around that little square package he'd never thought he'd need.

The sound of the wrapper tearing made Noodle look down to see Stuart rolling the condom onto himself. He was so big, would he even fit?

He leaned back into her, "Yew ready?"

She nodded, "Please,"

Stuart positioned himself over her entrance, nearly crying out at the feeling or her soft, smooth lips on the tip of his erection. He held his breath and pushed himself in slowly, stopping once he was all the way in.

"God, love, yer so tight and warm…" Stuart moved, starting a painfully slow rhythm making Noodle arch her back and cry out.

"S-stu!"

He moaned and picked up the pace, loving all the sweet noises she was making. Noodle looked up into his face, the look of pure ecstasy he wore only made her want him more. She moaned and squirmed underneath him, her hips meeting his with every thrust. Faster and faster, until the tight mess in her pelvis exploded, sending her into a fit of pleasure.

Hearing Noodle moan like that and feeling her insides tighten against his member made Stu thrust harder until, finally he came and collapsed, panting, on top of her. He kissed her cheek, her nose, her ears.

"That…was…amazing…" She panted out.

Stuart pulled out of her and rolled off, laying next to her and holding her tight against him.

When his breathing returned to normal, he got out of bed and rummaged through his wardrobe tossing Noodle a t-shirt and pulling one over his head.

"Be righ' back,"

She nodded and he slipped out his bedroom door. Noodle put the shirt on and found her panties, putting them on as well. She flopped back on the bed and replayed the last hour or so in her mind. It was all so…unreal.

Stuart came back a few minutes later, carrying two cans of soda. He tossed one to her and she squealed as it landed on her ankle. It was ice cold, making her practically salivate. Noodle cracked it open, sucking the foam that exploded out and chugged it, handing Stu the empty can.

He drank his and flicked off the light, climbing back into back.

"Le's get some sleep,"

They both drifted off rather quickly and when Noodle awoke, her head ached. It was still dark…wait.

She jumped up, the doors of the wardrobe bursting open, revealing the horrendous pile of junk. She was back in Kong. Had it all been just a dream?

She looked down, she was wearing Stuart's shirt and her panties.

No, definitely not a dream.

And with a grin, she rushed back upstairs to confront a certain blue-haired singer for round two.

There you have it! I apologize for any grammatical errors. It took me an hour and a half to type this out, so I wasn't really paying attention. I hope you all enjoyed it :D

While I have you here....Reviews?

I love you.


	2. Return

So,

I made this chapter longer, and more descriptive.

You wanted it?

Here it is...

* * *

As Noodle padded through the parking lot, she noticed that Murdoc and Russel were still out. She grinned to herself as her loud knocks on 2D's door echoed through the room. Noodle bounced on her heels and waited anxiously for him to answer the door.

The door opened and 2D stepped forward, shirtless, rubbing the back of his head.

"Noods? What'chu doin' down 'ere? Wait…why ain't yew wearin' pants?" He wide eyed at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Sorta. I was havin' a real funny dream…'Ey! Is that mah shirt? I 'avent seen that fing in years," His voiced cracked and Noodle smiled as she noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her exposed legs.

Noodle only smiled wider and pushed him into his darkened bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. 2D was just barely visible, his little nightlight in the corner giving off a dim glow. He shuffled over to his bed and plopped down. Noodle followed and lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

"Noodle-luv? Wha's…Mmmmm," She cut him off, kissing him roughly and taking him by complete surprise. He barely had time to react before her mouth opened slightly and she ran her tongue across his chapped lips.

2D's mind was reeling and a little voice in the back of his head screamed at him to stop, that she was so much younger than him, but he quickly silenced it. He gave a start as he felt Noodle's hand wandering up his thigh, rubbing the hardening bulge in his jeans. 2D parted his lips to give Noodle access to his mouth.

Noodle, however, had other plans. She broke the kiss and fumbled with his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. 2D lifted his rear off the bed so she could pull his pants off. She sat for a moment, admiring his almost-naked body before leaning back down for a quick kiss.

He moaned quietly as she kissed his chest than lowered her head down and placing a quick kiss on the tip of his member. He had his boxers on, but it still felt amazingly good. Noodle smirked and pulled his boxers around so that his erection poked through the little slit. Again she kissed his tip, sending shivers down his spine, before taking the whole of him in her mouth.

"Noodle…mmmm…so good," He panted, trying with all his might, to keep himself still as she swirled her tongue around his tip and sucked lightly. He gave a disappointed sigh as she released him from her mouth. Noodle reached down and stroked him slowly, tilting her head up to kiss him again. Another moan escaped the skinny singer as she quickened her pace.

Noodle could feel 2D trembling under her, could feel the sweat forming across his chest.

"Sh-sh-shit! Noodle!" He howled as he came, spurts of white shooting up to hit him in the stomach. Noodle slid his boxers down his legs and wiped up the sticky mess. She got up and went to his nightstand, opening the little drawer and smiling as she found what she was looking for.

She climbed onto the bed and ripped open the condom, tossing the wrapper carelessly to the floor and rolled it down 2D's slowly hardening member.

"Yew sure? Yew sure yew want this?" He asked.

"Of course, 'D."

Noodle pulled off her own underpants and mounted him, slowly lowering herself, loving the feeling of him pushing inside of her. She sucked in her breath and moaned rather loudly. 2D bucked his hips up impatiently, he wanted her so bad.

Noodle experimented, twisting and grinding against him. She leaned back as far as she could, relishing the feeling of him rubbing so hard against her. 2D's hands found her tiny hips and he pulled her down onto him, harder and harder with every thrust, driving her insane.

He was sure that if Russel or Murdoc happened to be in the car park, they would definitely be overheard, but he didn't care. He didn't care that she was twelve years younger, he didn't care if Murdoc kicked the shit out of him for this later, all he could think of was Noodle.

"2D, I'm gonna…I'm…Mmmmm!"

2D could feel her getting tighter and tighter around him, heard her cry out his name, and he himself was lost in a blaze of colors and lights. He thrusted into her once more before giving in to the overwhelming exhaustion.

Noodle collapsed on top of him, panting, and whispered into his ear, "I love you Stu,"

"Wo-wot?" He sounded so surprised.

She giggled, "I love you,"

2D laughed with her, "I love ya too, darlin'. But why me? M'nuthin special…"

Noodle rolled off of him and propped herself up on her elbows, "Cause 'D. You make me happy. You make me smile and laugh. You are amazing,"

"So, then, tha' wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"No, not at all," She smiled at him.

"I s'pose I undastand what yew were talkin' abou' now tha' I think abou' it,"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

They snuggled closer and Noodle laid her head on his chest. They laid like this for what seemed like hours before the loud rumbling of the Geep snapped them from their happy trance.

Noodle scrambled out of 2D's bed and pulled on her clothes, borrowing a fresh pair of his boxers. She kissed him on the nose and promised to return later, when everyone had gone to bed, and rushed out.

2D grinned and untangled himself from the blankets, whistling to himself. He grabbed some clean pajamas and headed for the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

Kinda lovey-dovey, yeah, but I can't picture them just having sex. It has to be meaningful...

So, yeah, I totally hope you liked it :D

Thanks!


	3. Later on

More Smut.

There were requests for a third chapter, and I'm more than happy to oblige. This one is extra spicy :)

* * *

_How do you do?_

_I though why not? Na na na na._

_Just me and you._

_And then we can Na na na na,_

_Just like before, _

_And you would say, Na na na na,_

_Please give me more...  
_

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Noodle was sitting in her bedroom, doodling in her notebook, her thoughts on 2D and all the dirty things she wanted to do to him, with him. She sighed and tossed the notebook onto her desk and stood up, stretching out her aching limbs. _Time for a shower_, she thought to herself. Noodle grabbed some clean clothes and padded into her bathroom, flicking the overhead light on and wincing at the harsh, bright light.

She turned the water on and twisted the little knob that re-directed the water from the tap to the shower head. As she waited for the water to get hot, she stripped and examined herself in the mirror over the sink. _Too skinny, _Noodle stuck her tongue out at her reflection, watching it steadily grow foggy. She took that as her cue to step into the shower.

Noodle massaged her flowery shampoo into her hair, the hot water making her scalp tingle. Squirting body wash onto her soft blue pouf, she wondered what 2D was doing...

* * *

2D sat on the edge of his bed, the room bathed in darkness. He was thinking of Noodle, God she was so beautiful. So soft, so warm and good smelling. He groaned softly, the thought of her making his head spin as his blood rushed to his groin. 2D pressed his hand against his growing erection, only making him want more. He laid back and slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and grasped himself, imagining it was Noodle's hand.

"Mmmm..." He moaned, his hand sliding up and down his member.

Remembering that first time he'd had her, 2D tightened his grip and stroked himself harder. He felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head, that warm tingling sensation spreading down his legs, and up his stomach. He could see Noodle, blushing as he stared at her naked form, could see the look of pleasure on her face as he'd thrusted into her.

"Ohhh, Noodle...Mmmm, yeah....yeah," 2D felt himself getting closer and closer, panting hard as he came, growling through gritted teeth. Waves of ecstasy wracked his skinny frame as he felt himself go limp, his tightened muscles relaxing. As he laid, catching his breath, he couldn't help but wonder what Noodle was doing...

* * *

Noodle's hair whipped around as she rubbed the towel on her head, a vain attempt to dry her hair. She didn't bother to dress, but made her way directly to her bed, climbing in and pulling the blankets around her cold, shivering form. The heat raidiating from her body soon warmed the bed and she blissfully snuggled deeper into the blankets. Noodle rolled onto her back on let her hands wander over her naked belly and down her thighs as her thoughts once again turned to 2D.

She ran a hand softly over her slit, and could feel the heat building up. Noodle's hand found its' between her lips and she moaned as a finger flicked over her clitoris. She brought her other hand down and slid a digit into her now wet entrance. Noodle wanted so bad for it to be 2D's hands caressing her, his long, rough finger pumping in and out of her. She shivered as she felt the anticipated tension building up.

"Mmm, 'D...I want you...so bad," She whispered, her voice full of hunger and longing.

Her fingers worked faster, and Noodle couldn't help but thrust against her hand. She could feel her face flush, her other hand still massaging her sensitive nub, and within seconds she reached her peak. A cry of pleasure escaped her dry lips. Exhausted, Noodle brought her hands to her sides and a heavy wave of fatigue swept over her. She rolled onto her stomach, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

2D let himself out into the cool air of the carpark. It was a little after one in the morning and yet it was still warm out. He eyed the Winnebago suspiciously, there were no noises emitting from it, nor was it rocking or squeaking. 2D guessed that Murdoc was either asleep or out trying to find a bedwarmer for the night. He whistled 'Rock Lobster' to himself as he rode the lift up to the first floor.

He pressed his ear to Russel's door, grinning as he heard the loud snores on the other side. 2D hurried excitedly down the hall, stopping at Noodle's room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. Getting no response, he cracked the door open and peeked inside. The room was dimly lit by a lone paper lantern. His breath caught in his throat as his gaze fell upon Noodle, fast asleep.

Still grinning, 2D slipped inside, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked over and knelt in front of the tiny Asian girl, staring in awe at her sleeping form. Noodle's eyes flickered around behind her closed lids and her small, pink lips were parted, letting her breath through. 2D's hand reached out and traced along her bottom lip, around the curve of her jaw, and he leaned down and gently kissed her.

Noodle's eyes fluttered open and focused on the blue-haired man bent over her. Her heart skipped a beat and she moaned quietly into his mouth, catching him off guard.

"'Ey, luv. 'Ave a good nap?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hai, I did," Noodle blushed as she remembered what she'd done that made her so sleepy.

"Yew awlright, darlin'?" 2D asked, noticing her reddening cheeks.

"I'm fine, 'D. I was just..." She trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

"Just wot?"

"Just...thinking,"

2D grinned mischievously, "Thinkin' bout wot?"

"Um...I..." Noodle's face was hot and she but her lip as he leaned and whispered into her ear.

"Tell me, luv. S'not nice ta keep secrets," He pouted.

"I...um, well, I was..." Her heart speed up, and her words caught in her throat.

"Was wot?"

"I was...Thinking about you, earlier,"

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "I was...tchingmyslf,"

Noodle mumbled the last two words, much too fast for 2D to understand them.

"You were wot?" He was enjoying teasing her.

"I...was...t-t-touching mys-self," She stuttered, wholly embarrassed now.

2D's grin only widened, as her pictured the little guitarist with her hands between her legs, moaning his name over and over again. I think it's safe to say that 2D's member instantly hardened at this bit of information.

"Were yew?" He nibbled on her ear, causing her to suck in her breath.

"I...was. I c-c-couldn't help myself,"

"Mmmm, naughty girl," 2D's voice was rough and husky. He stuck a hand under her blanket and trailed it up her belly, groaning softly as he found a breast. He cupped it and rubbed his thumb over her nipple until it was hard, moving on to the next one.

Noodle gasped as his pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. 2D abandened her breasts, moving his hand down her leg, stopping when he met her very hot, very wet entrance. He dipped a finger in and elicited another moan from Noodle.

"Yew musta had all sorts of fun, luv. Yer so wet,"

Noodle shivered, not believing how much his words were turning her on, "More, 'D. Please?"

"More what, darlin'?"

"Please...keep talking," She croaked as he slipped another finger inside of her.

2D chuckled,"Yew like it when I talk dirty to ya?"

"Mmmm," She nodded.

"Yew know, yew drive me crazy, righ'? Wheneva I'm aroun' yew, I can' keep my mind offa yew. I jus' wanna tear off yer clothes and fuck yew so hard..." Another shiver.

"Ohhh, 'D. I want you to..."

"Not yet, luv. Soon..." He picked up his pace, marveling at how easily his fingers slid in and out, "Damn, darlin', yer so fuckin' wet. Jus' how bad do yew want it?"

Noodle moaned rather loudly, "So bad, 'D. So bad..."

2D withdrew his hand from her, sucking thoughtfully on his soaked fingers, "Mmmm, luv. Yew taste so good, I fink I'll 'ave anotha taste if yew don' mind,"

He climbed on top of her, kissing her neck, the valley between her breasts, her stomach...

Noodle gave a yelp of surprise as felt his tongue on her nether regions, "Ohhh...oh God, 'D..."

2D smiled and flicked his tongue across her nub and bit down slightly. She gasped and squirmed when he started sucking, pushing his fingers back into her hot cavern. He could feel her clamping down on his fingers and quickened his pace, sucking harder on her clitoris, driving her crazy.

"2D...Mmmm...I'm...I'm going to!"

Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears. He stopped sucking and pumped his hand faster, feeling her tremble around him. When her body stilled, he removed his hand and stared down at her form in wonder. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her cheeks were tinged a rosy pink. In a swift second, 2D had removed his pants, slipping the condom he'd made sure to bring along out of his pocket, and boxers. 2D ripped the package open and rolled the rubber over his erection.

"Yew ready, luv?"

Noodle opened her eyes, filled with lust, and said, "I want you to...to do it like you said you thought about...,"

2D grinned and got out of her bed, scooping her up, and positioned her so she standing, leaning down over her mattress. He spread her legs and pushed himself between her lips, waiting for Noodle...

"Now, luv?"

"Please, 'D. I can't stand it anymore...please?"

He grabbed Noodle's hips and thrust himself inside her, biting his lip.

"Oooh, shit 'D. Fuck..." She gasped as he set a rhythm, the sound of his sweaty skin slapping against hers turned her on even more.

2D wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, he'd waited this long, but the feeling of her insides squeezing him so tight was making him lose control. He gripped her tiny hips harder and slammed her bottom against him, making her practically scream.

"Mmmmm! 2D! Fuck!," Her cries turned into animalistic growls as she reached her peak for the second time in ten minutes, her knuckles turning white from gripping her sheets so hard. 2D kept thrusting, not wanting to give in yet, loving the feel or skin on his. Noodle shuddered and trembled, making soft little cooing noises as she came down from her orgasm. 2D cried out, and stopped, pushing himself inside her as far as he would go and came hard.

He pulled out of Noodle and collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard. Noodle turned and smiled at him, flopping down next to him with a blanket. She wrapped them both in it and kissed 2D's cheek.

"Amazing," She panted, snuggling into his chest.

"Nah, luv. Yew were tha amazin' one," 2D grinned and rested his head on hers.

"I love you, Stu,"

"I love ya too, mah darlin'. Le's go get sumfink ta drink,"

* * *

Is this enough to keep you satisfied? XD


End file.
